


Guns and Ships

by SlytherinAdrienne



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, The Riot Club, game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinAdrienne/pseuds/SlytherinAdrienne
Summary: Geneva moves from Chicago to Oxford for college, meeting many people who would change her life; for good or bad? Who knows so far.(GOT- characters name only. major AU)AU to all fandoms*Will post as often as I can.Short chapters cuz I suck.





	1. Chapter 1

Pulling her hair into a bun on top of her head, Geneva got to unpacking her belongings, which thanks to Erin and Kim ; weren’t meager as they could have been. She knew she was lucky, receiving a full ride to her first choice university, Oxford. Being thrown from one foster home to the next, Geneva wasn’t an ideal candidate; but her perfect grades and extracurricular activities earned her the scholarship. She knew it’d be a hard road ahead of her, double majoring at an elite college? Maybe she was insane. Especially since one of those majors was Socio-Legal studies. All Geneva knew was, that life wouldn’t be boring most likely from here on out. Not that living near some of Chicago’s finest was boring, especially when one was Erin Lindsay and Hank Voight took you under his wing as well. Doing as she was told, Vasiliski called Erin as she walked up to her apartment’s door for the first time.  
“Are you getting ready to walk in!?” Erin exclaimed, “You’re going to love it!”  
“You guys got a place in a highly sought after area?”  
“Hank helped. Now go inside!”  
Geneva gasped as she walked in, the room was hardwood, fully furnished with sleek furniture; a desk under a large window, the tv was massive. “Did you help with the decorations?”  
“I may have told Hank what to do when he sent me pictures, I’m guessing he did a good job.”  
“Wait, he did this himself?”  
“Remember when he went on furlough for a couple weeks? He went over to Oxford to set it all up, we all know he never takes time off.”  
“That’s the truth.” Geneva swallowed the sudden swell of emotion, “You have no idea how much this means to me Er.”  
“Don’t cry! You deserve this Gen, you’ve worked so hard. In the 5 years I’ve known you; you’ve not missed a single day of school, you danced ballet! You’re such a diverse young woman, now don’t let me keep you. Your things should be in your room, I sent the rest of your clothes this morning.”  
“OK, talk to you later.”  
Geneva shook her head, chuckling when she saw a large framed picture of her and the members of Intelligence from the 21st District back in Chicago. They were her family. Erin and Kim treated her like a daughter, the boys like a little sister. The one time a guy at school had given her an issue, well one time of Adam, Jay, Antonio and Kevin picking her up from school and introducing themselves, he left her alone. Wandering a little further into the apartment, she entered the kitchen. It had a load of counter space, but the sink was rather tiny, and the microwave was inside the lower cabinet? What kind of sorcery is this? The bedroom had a full sized bed in the middle of a wall, with another large framed picture of Geneva and the 21st crew, this time at her graduation. The comforter was in her favorite color, a deep emerald green, the headboard was a shelf built in, with little candles and smaller framed pictures throughout; there wasn’t much else on the wall besides the picture, but Geneva was sure they wanted her to do some of her own decorating; the bathroom was stunning. A huge tub with a half glass wall so the water from the shower head wouldn't get all over the place. It was stocked with all her favorite toiletries, her makeup (brand new bottles! Was that MAC foundation she saw!?) set up on the counter. Hank did a really good job setting up. Unpacking the various boxes sitting in places all over the apartment would be the fun part. Walking back towards the kitchen, she saw a note laying on the small dining table;  
Geneva;  
Hank here. I hope you like the apartment, don’t worry about rent, I called in a favor from a friend in London. Don’t ask, If you need ANYTHING, don’t hesitate to call any of us at the 21st or Station 51. Any of us will gladly help. A delivery of groceries will be delivered the day after you arrive, as will someone to set up internet (not cable because you won’t use it). We will pay for the bill only if;  
*You maintain your 4.0 minimum.  
*You call us practically DAILY.  
*You don’t complain if we decide to pop in.  
*Get a cat or something, don’t be lonely.  
*Have a good time, you’re in a new country, enjoy yourself don’t just do school.  
*If you get into any trouble, (cough cough legal) call me.  
Love,  
Voight.  
Geneva wiped her eyes, stupid dust. Who knew a foster home in Chicago would change her life forever, for the better. Meeting the intelligence crew made a bigger difference than they’ll ever know. Catching site of an Amazon Echo, Geneva programmed her phone and made it start playing Disney music, dancing around as she unpacked her apartment. She almost didn’t hear the knock at the door a couple hours later, she turned down the music as she walked to the door.  
“Hello?” she said, standing in front of her was a broad shouldered, firm jawed gorgeous male specimen.  
“Is that Gaston I hear?” the guy asked, his accent Welsh, “I love Beauty and the Beast. Oh, I heard moving around and as you’re a new neighbor I wanted to introduce myself, the name’s Taron.”  
“Geneva. Beauty and The Beast was one of my favorite musicals to perform.” She replied, shaking the young man’s hand.  
“You were in it?”  
“Yeah, I played Belle in high school. So much fun.”  
“Weird question, I was about to order some food for dinner. Want to join? My treat, a welcome to the building meal.”  
Geneva hesitated,  
“I don’t mean any harm, I’m a lit teacher here in town at an elementary school. Just thought a meal wouldn’t be fun alone.”  
“As long as we eat it here, I need to finish unpacking.”  
Taron beamed, “I can help. We can sing along to Disney tunes!”


	2. Chapter 2

And they did, Taron was a wonderful singer; they sang many a duet before the food arrived (Chinese of course), she could sense this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.   
\--------  
Geneva sat next to a girl her age, who was talking to a couple guys their age when she overheard one make a comment about keeping classes seperate, she scoffed loudly.   
“What got a problem?” the pompous jerk asked, his eyes flicking to her.  
“As a matter of fact, I do. You have a very one minded view, it isn’t all about the top 1%, you people get away with everything, sometimes murder. You aren’t above the rest of us, what makes you better? Other than you pay people to wipe your asses for you.”  
The guy blinked at her, unable to respond.  
“Well done!” The girl next to her exclaimed, “I’m Lauren.”  
“Geneva. You?” She asked both boys across from them.   
“Miles.” the darker haired boy smiled, and shook her hand across the table,  
“Alistair.” the boy she had just sparred mumbled, “American? How’d you get into Oxford?”  
“Something about a 4.5 GPA? And being the perfect candidate?” Geneva cocked her head to the side, “I guess being a well rounded person helped.”   
“I think you and I are going to be friends.” Lauren smiled, “You’re sassy.”  
“More like bitchy.” Alistair snapped.  
“So I’ve been told. Now if you guys will excuse me, I’ve got to pick up my books. It was nice meeting you guys. See you around?” She said, more to Lauren and Miles.  
“Yes! Here, put your number in.” Lauren handed her a Samsung Edge.  
Geneva hesitated, “ I don’t have a phone yet for this country, I guess I should do that today as well. Problem is, I don’t know where to look.”   
“We can go if you want together?” Lauren asked, “Do a little shopping as well?”  
“I’d love that.”  
Lauren stood, “Well gents, we will see you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> *I am not a professional writer by any means, any tips would be welcome. I'm not good at writing characters yet.  
> No flames please. Thank you.


End file.
